Breaking The Clique
by TMP.T3R
Summary: Weekends over, schools started and reality is showing it's true colours. The Saturday detention might have been a vow to break steriotypes, but will the club keep their promise? Or was the clique too much to loose?


** ~Breaking The Clique~**

**Disclaimer: Breakfast Club is not something I can call my own, unfortunately.**

* * *

"Oh, great" Claire Standish mumbled under her breath,she saw her girlfriends trying to run in their skirts towards her.

Her closest friend Megan, swamped her into a hug, filling her nostrils with the scent of J'adore perfume. She obviously hadn't seen her friends since after school on

Friday, her mother had grounded her much to her fathers disagreement. It was just a game of tug-of-war between those two.

"What happened? You were M.I.A all weekend!" gushed another girl, Romy.

"Moms what happened. She grounded me all weekend. Sorry guys." Claire said, shrugging.

"Oh don't you worry, this weekend well hit the mall. They've opened up a new boutique called 'Avec L'amour'. It seems interesting."

"I guess." she said, non chalantly.

The three girls looked at her quizzically.

"Did you hit your head on your shower wall or something,C? You seem pretty erm... Dull today." Jessica asked, looking skeptical.

Jessica was the newest edition to the group, and wasn't Claire's absolute favourite.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." she said, brushing it off with a laugh.

"Come on! Lets go inside, I still have no clue why you are wearing skirts in March, it still pretty nippy." scoffed Megan

**(A/N: I have absolutely no idea about the weather in America, but I did try to google it. Epic fail)**

They were walking up the stairs of Shermer High School when Claire saw a familiar flash of plaid and ripped jeans.

_John._

* * *

Andy Clark walked into the locker room. Hooking his duffel bag onto the wall and changing for gym.

"How was that waste of a Saturday last weekend? Heard that babe Claire was there." he heard his close friend, Tyson call out.

And pulled on his 'required uniform' and said, "Wasn't much, but I swear to god that Vernon is a dead man walking."

Tyson guffawed and slapped him on the back, just as the coach had told them 'to get their fanny's onto the mat and get started'.

He was used to being handled like this but after the weekend he had, it would have been a miricale to survive it.

"As I was saying, was there any bad chicks catchin' your eye out there? There must've been at least one." Tyson stated, while he and Andy  
pushed open the gym door to train.

Andy shrugged and said "not really."

He hoped he had made it believable for Tyson, despite the fact that he himself had some convincing to do. By the time he had finished his thought, one thought scrolled through his mind.

_Allison._

* * *

The warning bell had already rung when John Bender had finished off his smoke, dropping the butt to the ground he made his way to was the only class regularly attended, since he had a knack for it.

He heard his best friend since third grade, Patches, rambling on about his latest trip to Vegas on the weekend. He smiled inwardly as he thought on how he got that nickname. They had went to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre at some ones house, and after the movie Patches was scared for life. Terrified of any sort of power tool. And since Leather Face consisted of patches, well, you can guess the rest.

That as one of the main reasons why he did shop, having some time to himself while Patches was probably sucking the daylights out of some babe's face in Dick's lavatory.

"So you never told me, did Dick give ya a beating on Saturday?"

"The usual." John said, dragging in a breath of tobacco.

"Beats me what the fuck he gets outta it. Besides, spending some time with my love really brings out my playfull side." he smirked at Patches.

Patches cackled and punched him on the shoulder, the final bell rung, reminding them that class had started.

"Im off Patches, gotta get started on that project."

"Yeah, Josie's waiting for me by the oval. Can't keep a lady waiting." he winked at Bender as the parted ways.

John's smirk didnt last all that long till he saw the back off a short strawberry blond's head. She was walking to her next class with her friends. He  
touched the diamond earing on his left ear, making it glint.

_Claire_

* * *

Grabbing a lock off of an open locker, Allison Reynolds, shoved it in her purse and wondered off to waste time under the stands in the gym. She looked around, once she had noticed it was empty she scampered under the seats to empty out her latest catch.

Allison heard the door swing oped and she turned her head to see who it was, when Andrew was walking in with his wrestling team.

She sucked in a breath and smothed down her new skirt she bought. Since Saturday, Claire had changed her wadrobe from grundgy to chic.  
Allison was now wearing a soft pink sweater, knee high skirt and a pair of ballet flats with white socks. Claire had told her to wair minimal make up, and that head bands were pretty cute.

It might not have been Aklison, but atleast Andy had noticed her.

She fixed herself, leaving the bag underneath the bleachers and went outside to sit and watch.

She saw Andy and his friend Tyson goofing around with each other on the mat. A giggled slipped past her lips and echoed across the gymnasium.

Andy looked up and stopped mock-wrestling with Tyson. Allison sat there, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"shit." she muttered, and ran off before Andy could ven get off Tyson.

She ran into the girls toilets and locked herself into a cubicle, breathed in deep breaths and closed her eyes.

She had to come out sometime, though, and face the music.

* * *

Throwing down his pencil, Brian Johnson could feel a major headache coming on. He had just finished his Calculous test, the one he spent a whole sleepless night of studing on. He knew he would get an A+ for this, he alwys did. But sometimes he wanted to stop striving, he wanted to stop to smell the roses. But the roses didnt smell all that sweet on this side of the thorn bush.

"So, what did you think of the test?" Matherson asked when the teacher had started to collect the test. His voice had a lisp from the retainer.

"It was alright, I guess." he shrugged.

The bell rang, indicating it was lunch time, and everyone gave a sigh of relief as they poured out of the classroom to eat. Brian grabbed his bag and loped it over his shoulder, then grabbed the pencil he had flung down onto the floor. He walked out of the classroom, towards the lockers so he could put his things away. As they slammed the doors shut, Matherson reached out to lock and noticed it wasnt there.

"Hey! Someone took my lock!" he said, dumbfounded.

Brian laughed and steered them towards the caffeteria, so he could sit with the Chess Club. On the way, he grabbed a tray of food and sat down next to Alexander. He picked up his PBJ when he heard a familiar laugh, turning his head to the right he saw Claire sitting with her friends, Andy throwing an apple core into the bin then hi-5ing his friends, John engraving something onto the lunch table with his pocket knife and Allison sitting alone even though she looked utterly beautiful.

They looked up, sensing some one watching and saw Brian, casting him a guilty look because they could understand his expression.

_What happened to the promise?_

* * *

**Alrighty! Well, Im reliefed that this was finally finished. Im wondering if I should leave this a one-shot or continue. As always, your opions are much apreciated (except if your hating, then theres a place waiting for you. Its called "Get Lost-ville"). Read and review! *clasps hands to beg***

**Jade x**


End file.
